


Memories, rebirth, and magic? Okay then... (Undertale fanfic)

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Series: split souls au various spin offs (really bad undertale au) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Didn't list all of the characters in the story because the game has slightly over 100, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Other, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally getting to the surface again, everyone thought it was all clear from there. Well tell an accident kills frisk (cuz I am a jerk okay!) and leaves the group devastated. Frisk promised Sans she wouldn't ever reset again no matter what, and she kept it. But he was the most recked by her death, and foolishly made a machine to reset time back to the start in hopes of saving Frisk. But things seemed off? Had he really messed with the code this much to unlock a secret no one knew was hidden. (Also Gaster is back cuz I said so and is sans and papyrus' dad cuz why not? Warning slight Toriel x Asgore cuz they probably wouldn't have split if human's weren't killed)</p><p>This is based off of some really dumb theories and fancanon's I have... Pretty much the idea is that Chara and Frisk are reincarnations of two sides of the red soul from the monster war? And so is papyrus for the orange soul and sans for the blue? The reason I will probably explain in a chapter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day everything went wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added something's to this chapter hopefully it makes it look less rushed XD I want to describe the death scene but I'm nite sure if I want this story to be rated M for the gore I wish to put that is in this au XD so I will decide later!

After what seemed like forever, yet to most of them, was just 3 days, They were on the surface. Granted sans knew this wasn't the first time. He just hoped it would be the last time Frisk reset. They decided to stay at a hotel where they were given very weird looks from the other guests. Frisk took the liberty of booking the rooms seeing as the humans had yet to like the idea of monsters on the surface. The room pairings went as such, Undyne and Alphys shared a room with the amalgamates to make sure they were given food on time, Sans and Papyrus were roomed together of course, Flowey Asgore Toriel and frisk all shared a room mostly so Frisk could get to know goat dad and Toriel could keep an eye on him and Flowey. Oh yea! Napstablook and Mettaton were rooming together to reform their bonds. It was a nice hotel and everyone was having a great time! Well except Flowey... He didn't seem to like it much.

 

As time went on it seemed like life couldn't be better for everyone. They soon had bought a large house big enough to house all of the monsters from the underground. Everyone could have had their own rooms of they wanted! Frisk's room had mostly pictures of her and her friends, and movie posters from Mettaton's past performances. She liked how simple her room was, Papyrus was starting to get much better at his cooking, Undyne didn't throw things at everyone as often... Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren were stars, Alphys had started up her own anime for the Internet, Sans decided to become a scientist again, Toriel and Asgore were getting along for the most part. Yep it seemed like nothing could go wrong! At all...

 

Well it seemed like that way tell on a normal sunny day... Frisk didn't come home... They weren't to worried at first, after all she did wonder off and explore a lot. But when she still hadn't come back near dinner time they realized something might be wrong... _**She always came home before dinner,**_ no matter what. So Sans, Jerry, Snowdrake, and the dog amalgamate went out to look for her. They thought maybe she just got lost or forgot what time it was, it wasn't to often but he could happen right? They searched down town thinking maybe she was there. Sadly they found her... The dog thing started howling near where she was which was close to any allyway near a busy street, when sans and the others went to see what it was howling at... It was horrible, she was all red and clearly wasn't going to just wake up... Sans was desperately shaking Frisk telling her she needed to get up, that everyone was worried, that if this was some sick joke he wasn't laughing... Her eyes wouldn't open. Snowdrake called everyone that was waiting at the house to inform them of what happened.

 

Everyone was devastated, the girl who had brought them together and set them free was killed so easily... From what coroners told them she had tried so very hard to keep going... She had died by an accident in the streets and crawled away from it and ended up spending her last moments alone... Everyone could easily imagine her calling for help but her voice being drowned out by the honking cars and busy city sounds. Everyone was crying but Sans. He was glaring at the ground, shouldn't she have reset already? Shouldn't she have not died but reset? Why hadn't she just reset? He made her promise not to reset unless something happened to one of them like Undyne getting arrested again... But she wasn't one of them, she was just a human that wanted to stay with them... He forgot she wasn't 'one of them' of course she wouldn't reset if something happened to herself! He wanted her to come back he didn't care if he had to live twenty resets he just wanted her alive again.

 

He spent the rest of that horrible week locked in his room trying to come up with a way to fix this... "Flowey lost the ability after the barrier fell... Maybe... Maybe I can make something to fix this... A machine to turn back time?" He knew messing with the code was a bad idea... But he didn't care. He wanted her back. So he spent a whole month working on a new machine, once it was finished he doubted if it would really work... He turned it one anyways...


	2. What...? Happened...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited and added something's so ya XD late night fixing to match better with the au! Haha...

Sans turned on the machine expecting it to blow up, but it worked? Well... For the most part it seemed to have worked... He woke up in his bed in snowdin. But his room was a lot neater then what he remembered... He could hear Papyrus and... Gaster? But that's impossible... Gaster was gone, erased right? Then why..? Why when he came down stairs did he see his brother and father casually talking at the dinner table? Why was the house slightly bigger? And why did Papyrus have a scar on his right eye? "AH! GOOD MORNING SANS! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?" His brother asked cheerful as ever "Sans... Are you alright? You have a strange look on your face..." Gaster said worriedly. "I... I'm fine... I just... What happened?" He asked shakily, this wasn't right... Papyrus should have woken him up calling him lazy for sleeping in... Gaster should be in the void... So why did this feel... Familiar? "YOU PASSED OUT LATE LAST NIGHT. SO DAD CARRIED YOU TO BED... YOU REALLY SHOULD GET MORE SLEEP YOU LOOK TIRED..." Papyrus said as if this was normal. He tried thinking back on it... He hadn't done that had he? A faint false memory or was it the memory of this strange timeline's sans. Either way it told him he did stay up late and that it was normal, that Gaster was supposed to be here and that Papyrus was late for... Something? "I... Think I'll take a walk..." He said before quickly leaving the house.

He walked to where the sentry station by the ruin's door should be, but it wasn't there... **"Why would it be? We've never had one before. I just like how the door looks."** These false memories told him again... He knocked on the door, "Hello?" Asked a voice back, it wasn't Toriel's... **"It's Asriel silly!"** Laughed the memories. "Ah um... Hey?" Sans said not sure what to say to the prince who should be dead and a flower now... "Oh! Sans was it? Did you come here to tell another dumb joke Toriel told you? Or did Asgore send you?" The price asked, Sans waited a second for the memories to tell him what he was missing here **"The souls were never hunted down, you need human's with magic... None of them had that. Also we found a loophole. The queen and I are friends and like practicing jokes on eachother, the king asks me to check in on his son sometimes."** The voice of the memories that sounded childlike yet also mature said "I told my therapist that I met for the first time I believed I was goat, he said interesting took some notes and asked how long have you felt that way, I said ever since I was a kid." He said making a joke "Phf Ugh... That was so lamb why did I laugh..." The prince said snickering "I guess I got your goat with that baaad joke?" "Stop it! I'm gonna pass out!" "Okay okay... So anything new?" Sans asked calmly "Hm? Well... A human fell in today... They seemed scared so I guided them back to my house... They're asleep right now... The weird thing is I almost felt like I've met them before, along with the fact they had a sword and a cloak... If they leave the ruins can you keep an eye out for them? You don't have to, I just think it would be safer for everyone if someone looked after them... You know?" Asriel said sounding serious. ".... Yah kid I can do that." Sans said slightly wondering why the human had a sword and cloak, the voice didn't say anything so he was on his own for that one...

He continued to share jokes with Asriel who soon joined in telling his own which were really lame but sans laughed anyways. Soon he got a phone call from the queen "Sans where are you? You're late again! Did you forget about the meeting again? You can't keep doing this! I get you have a lot of jobs but when it comes to this you have to be here on time..." Toriel said sighing "Ah sorry guess I got a lot on my mind... Um... Could you remind me what the meeting is about and where?" Sans asked shakily, Toriel sounded so much more serious and menacing... "It WAS about the barrier and how you and your brother could maybe be a key part of it, but we can't do it now because Gaster has something to show me and Asgore in a few minutes. Be at the castle ON TIME tomorrow." She said before hanging up. Asriel asked if he was okay before going to check on the human he had taken in.

Sans soon headed back home to find his brother was waiting "Sans? Are you... Feeling okay? You didn't come in to any of your jobs... Dad was worried..." His brother said not yelling for once. **"Oh no I'm in trouble..."** The voice said now sounding like it would cry, Sans couldn't help but cry himself slightly "I'm fine... I guess all those sleepless nights have just caught up?" He said trying to hold back the tears "Oh, well I'll let dad know you probably need some time off from most of your jobs... The king and queen expect us to the castle around 10, so try not to stay up to late?" Papyrus was being very supportive of his brother. **"Aw but I love the graveyard shifts..."** The voice whined. Sans nodded and headed up to his room. He would have to question the memories and voice in private...

"What is Gaster's job?" He asked first **"Royal scientist and loving father."** The voice answered, it went like this for a while he asked it answered. "What about Papyrus?" **"Hm... He's third in command of the Royal guards, his level headedness and serious attitude proved useful to keep peace."** "Level headed? Serious?" **"Oh your brother is childish... This Papyrus is more mature and only yells early in the day to force me to wake up."** "Toriel and Asgore's relationship?" **"They are still married, seeing as the king has never killed a human but looked for a way to help them out of the underground without any deaths, they never had a reason to split... But they are still rocky at times."** "Chara?" **"Who?"** "Chara the first human?" **"Oh right her! She didn't like humans much and when Asgore found out about her plan he told her it wouldn't work seeing as Gaster realized something about the barrier. She grew up here but humans live shorter then monsters... We were friends! Man I haven't heard her name in so long I almost forgot about her."** He decided to ask more about Chara and papyrus later. "Asriel?" **"He decided he wanted to stay close to where he found Chara in case anyone else fell in. The king and queen appointed me as a kind of babysitter for him..."** "The human?" **"How would I know anything about them?"** "Okay... Does a sword and cloak hold any meaning?" **"The red soul was called two things, the Red Mage with their hooded cloak, and the red warrior with their fierce blade. Maybe They have returned?"** Sans sighed this only gave him more questions then answers... "What about me? Or you?" **"Us? We're both Sans... I'm older then Papyrus, but get scared easily, can't always control my magic and cry a lot? Other then that we're pretty similar..."** Sans rolled his little white dots and decided to go to bed because this was getting him no where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I started this really late and am sorry to have left anyone waiting... But I have to ask that you point out any mistakes I made for my iPad changes words AFTER I post so I don't proof read after posting... Or leave suggestions because I feel it will make the story better. You can ever suggest how I can make past chapters better and I can go back at fix them! Edit: so someone pointed out that it is kinda hard to tell when the voice in sans' head is talking so I made it bold in this chapter, I might have it make more appearances if anyone one thinks it's a great way to help explain things to both sans and the reader...


	3. (I have no idea what to name this um...) Something something barrier human shows up... ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie... It was going to be about the barrier, flashbacks to the blue soul, and something linking Red, Chara, and Frisk all together but... That was at 5 in the morning and now it is 8 at night... I forgot all of it when I passed out out from lack of sleep... So I'm just winging it with what I can remember and M & M's... Feel free to leave chapter prompts for me to base a chapter around, seeing as those both give me a bases on what you want and give me room to do what ever. Like a secret is reveled, is a good prompt to make me move a story forward where a character has a lot of secrets. Just like a simple phrase to give an idea. I will be putting a lot of random uncreative filler and authors notes... Also you get to meet the human! :| wish me luck... EDIT: went back and start fixing and changing this for this chapter to XD

Sans was awoken by the harsh light of day... No wait it was a flashlight in his face... "Sans it's 9:54... You'll be late if you do not get up now." His father said calmly. "Come on I'm  _bone_ tired..." Sans whined trying to cover his sockets. "Sans the king and queen will not keep letting you get away with this forever... Your brother already left." Gaster said scoldingly (okay so I only though of th middle part... This is just filler to make it longer?  <_<) Sans continued to be stubborn about getting up tell he remembered this wasn't his timeline and that he should atleast try to act like their sans... So he got up very unwillingly, once Gaster left his room he decided to see just what this sans liked to wear seeing as most timelines are different in style. "...Why do you not own a hoodie? You have jackets but not hoodies?" He asked wondering if the voice sleeps to  **"Don't judge... They have pockets on the inside... Also I was banned from hoodies after an accident with a wig head."** Sans decided not to ask about it and just put on a plain gray sweater and black jacket, along with what ever sneakers he could find.  **"Those don't match!"** the voice complained "Don't care to lazy to find matching ones." Sans said shrugging. He left the house soon after.

Sans barely made it to the castle on time, but he made it. "Sans! I was starting to think you would sleep in again." Papyrus said glad his brother wasn't late. "I almost did but 'dad' gave me a shining reason to get up." Sans said sighing. "Good to see you both, it's a nice day today." The king said waving, the queen next to him "I'm surprised you both made it on time." The queen said smiling warmly at the two. It reminded sans of how his Toriel would smile when frisk was around. "Wouldn't miss it for the world your highness." Sans said respectfully "Please call us by our first names it feels odd any other way." Toriel said sighing. Sans guessed this wasn't the first time she told him this.

After a bit of chatting the Dreemurs showed the two skeletons the barrier. "This is the barrier. Gaster has been studying it and the legends for some time now, both what our legend says and what the few humans we've met tell us of theirs." Asgore said looking sadly at the magic walls, Sans noticed Papyrus looked away like he did something wrong. "He informed us when Chara was still here that the barrier being made of magic would need strong souls with strong magic. The humans told us magic is a rare thing nowadays on the surface... But they mentioned that some cultures believe in reincarnation, and that would mean the original 7 mages could have been reborn as anyone... Even as a monster." Toriel said looking Sans and Papyrus in the eye sockets. "What does that have to do with us?" Papyrus asked confused. "Well as you know the barrier has a strong and violent reaction to sans when he get close, Papyrus could you place your hand on it?" Asgore requested of the taller brother, he complied and the barrier shook for a second and glowed a bright orange. "It only did that when one of the mages touched it." The skelebros were left confused as Toriel said that there was still more research to be done on this but that they might be an important key to the barrier. Papyrus decided to go back to what he was doing before the meeting, and Sans went to the ruins door to see if the human had left yet.

______________________________________________________

 _"Wake up."_ Frisk's voice ringed in the human's head, but they didn't move _~~"Wake up you f-"~~_ Chara's voice said angrily and the human opened their eyes and sat up. ".... He brought a cake in here as we slept." The human said their red eyes landing on the chocolate cake next to the bed. _"Red... You don't have to stay here. We need to find out if we can help them."_ Frisk said trying to convince the human to leave the ruins. "But he'll be all alone. Let's stay a little longer..." Red's monotone voice said quietly, the two children needed to agree to make red do what they wanted, and sadly so far that was proving to be harder then first thought, red was broken like this and did whatever with out a care. "Are you awake?" Asriel asked opening the bedroom door, "Yes I'm awake. Did you need something?" Red asked tilting their head which made some of their short brown hair to get in their face. "No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Asriel said smiling at them ~~_"He was always to nice..."_~~ Chara complained she hated that about her brother she worried that someone would use him. "I'm fine thank you." Red said politely, Asriel nodded before walking away. Red soon decide they wanted to read a book, so they hopped out of bed.


End file.
